Movie Night
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Ryou picks out a movie for Christmas. Malik, Bakura, and Mariku all learn of a new kind of Santa. Bakura and Malik are just friends. Wait, who's afraid of Santa? Read on to discover what the crap these sentences mean. Yaoi thief/deathshipping


**Hey, I'm back with another Yugioh fanfic! This one focuses more on a possible thiefshipping romance! Don't worry, Deathshipping is still here as it is my favourite shipping! Please turn off all cell phones and set pagers to silent. Please locate any and all emergency exits and enjoy the movie 8D**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh and all of its fabulous- and abused- characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi not me… which is for the best really XD**

"Ryou?" Bakura walks into the smaller male's room, trying to find him. He instantly sees the white haired male standing over at his desk, piles of DVD cases surrounding him. Ryou's long white hair ties neatly into a rather girly looking ponytail while his bangs still frame his pale face. He is wearing a blue long-sleeved sweater, which looks to be a bit too big on him. To an outsider Ryou appears to be Bakura's younger sister. "Oy Ryou!"

At the second calling of his name, Ryou turns around with a DVD grasped in his pale hands. He smiles sweetly as Bakura gives him an unimpressed glace. "Hello Bakura."

Rolling his crimson tinted brown eyes, Bakura crosses his arms over his lean chest. "Did you find a movie yet? Malik and Mariku are waiting in the other room for us to start." He states rather moodily, Mariku was probably driving him crazy with his impatient ranting.

Ryou nods his head, smile still in place, and holds up the DVD higher for Bakura to see. "Yep, I picked the perfect Christmas movie. It's called _Santa's Night to Slay_."

Glancing at the case, Bakura raises an eyebrow as he spots the rating for the movie. 'It's an R rated movie? How could a movie about a jolly fat man who gives toys to little kids be rated R… huh.' Bakura shakes his head to rid him of those unwelcomed thoughts. "Whatever, let's just go and start the movie already."

They leave Ryou's little tidy room and head downstairs where their crazy Egyptian guests sit waiting. Mariku sits in an armchair, a bowl of freshly popped popcorn sitting in his lap. Malik, on the other hand, sits on one end of the chocolate brown couch, his long slender legs tucked underneath him as he curls up comfortably. Bakura stands in the doorway, watching Ryou insert the DVD and hit the menu button to skip the movie trailers. Once he grabs the remote, Ryou stands back up, and walks over to Mariku. The Egyptian in question removes the popcorn bowl so that Ryou can sit in his lap and cuddle up comfortably for the movie. Mariku's hands automatically move to wrap around his waist as he begins his assault on Ryou's neck.

"Hey keep it PG-13 over there. I don't want you two interrupting the movie." Bakura smirks, turning out the lights for the movie.

Mariku flashes him a cheeky grin and winks deviously at Bakura. "Sorry kitty, but I just can't help myself. These hands feel the need to caress my little Ryou here on their own." He smirks, tan hands roaming all over Ryou to prove his point.

"Quit molesting Ryou so he can start the movie already." Malik says with a bored tone, rolling his lavender eyes at the loving couple.

Ryou flushes, obviously embarrassed, and decides to hit the play button before his crazy boyfriend gets any other ideas. Bakura just rolls his eyes again and sits on the opposite end of the couch from Malik. All is silent as the opening credits roll by, exposing the title of the movie.

Malik blinks surprised. "Ryou, did they spell 'Sleigh' right?"

Ryou looks over at Malik and nods his head. "They did, it is spelled s-l-a-y. Why do you ask?"

The Egyptian just shrugs his shoulders as a response and returns his focus back to the movie. Bakura, however, mulls the question over. 'I noticed that too… it's spelled 'slay' as in slaughter, not 'sleigh' as in that large crimson sled Santa rides in… what kind of Christmas movie did Ryou pick out?' From the corner of his eye, Bakura spots Ryou staring at the tv screen with glee as he takes a few bites of popcorn. 'Well it's going to be interesting to say the least.'

About ten minutes into the movie and everyone can tell that this is no ordinary Christmas movie. 'Okay I know Ryou loves the occult and all but this is kind of intense for a Christmas movie…' Bakura thinks as he watches the protagonist run into the haunted building. Movies like these do interest Bakura but he prefers the gory horror genera, not the psychological terror Ryou is so fond of.

Speaking of Ryou, Bakura still finds it a bit strange that Ryou and Mariku count this as a romantic movie date. The two sit with Mariku in the armchair and Ryou still on his lap, staring at the screen completely enthralled by the film. 'Now that I think about it, Ryou's intense love for the occult is what attracted Mariku to Ryou in the first place.' Go figure that one of Ryou's strange quirks is what got him his ideal boyfriend.

Bakura sighs quietly, losing interest in the movie since it's at a quiet part. All of the heroes seem to have gathered to talk about the rogue evil Santa. 'Where does Ryou even find a holiday movie like this? That boy has too much time on his hands I swear.'

Now it seems that the main character's little brother is sleeping peacefully in his bedroom… this won't end well. Bakura muses over the possibilities for the outcome of the child. 'He'll either be killed on the spot, kidnapped, or end up severely wounded. I'm placing my bets on the third one.'

The child named Timmy, which is oh so clever if you notice the similarities he possesses with 'Tiny Tim' from A Christmas Carol, hears a loud _thump_ and assumes that it must be the good Santa hear to save Christmas. He jumps out of bed and quickly runs down the stairs, where his family's Christmas tree stands tall and ominous. Everyone in the room grows tense, for they can all feel that something is going to happen. Bakura glances back at Ryou, and notices that if it weren't for Mariku's possessive hold on his waist, Ryou would most likely have ended up sitting right in front of the screen. Bakura just rolls his eyes again, smirking a bit but returns his attention to the movie as the music begins to quicken its pace.

Tensions run high as little Timmy stands still, staring at the Christmas tree, not sensing the oncoming doom with his naïve ideas that the real Santa will save the day. The camera slowly zooms in on Timmy's youthful face, truly capturing the innocence that radiates off the boy's expression. His wide, blue eyes almost reflect all of the colours and joy from the deceiving tree. The music grows eerily quiet with a soft piano dynamic, only increasing the suspense in the atmosphere.

Suddenly, two hands pop out of the tree and grab little Timmy. The music blasts in time with the hands, causing Bakura to flinch, albeit not too noticeably, but he still does. Using his peripheral vision, he notices Malik's not so subtle jump and even Ryou wince a bit, but unlike Malik Ryou has a huge grin on his face. Mariku grins over at Bakura, silently saying '_I totally saw that and I'm not letting you forget it'_. Bakura glares until he notices Ryou giving him an intense stare.

Once seeing that he has Bakura's attention, Ryou tilts his head to the side, directing Bakura's vision to Malik's curled up form. Bakura looks between the two with a blank expression, not getting Ryou's drift at all. Sighing in annoyance, Ryou mouths "_Comfort him_"

Bakura crosses his arms stubbornly and shakes his head. That action earns him a freaky glare from Ryou. The smaller male's doe brown eyes shine with authority that causes Bakura to give in. Glaring at the smirk Mariku sneaks behind Ryou, he slowly inches towards Malik's end of the couch. Malik, completely overtaken by the movie, does not notice and jumps out of his skin when Bakura's hand grabs his own. He glares at Bakura, assuming that it was just an attempt to freak him out and takes his hand back from Bakura's icy grip.

Ryou only encourages Bakura to keep trying when Bakura gives him an '_I told you so'_ stare. Bakura sighs quietly and is about to try again when another _bang_ from the movie causes Malik to cling to his side. Bakura can feel the heat rise to his cheeks in a small- and unnoticeable- blush. He glances at Ryou to see him give a thumbs up, whilst his deranged boyfriend gives him a conniving smirk. Awkwardly, Bakura places his arm around Malik's shoulders in his attempt to be 'comforting'. Malik stares, unaware to his surroundings, at the screen in silent terror. He obviously does not share Ryou interest in movies.

'I could have sworn he like horror movies… I should ask him about that later.' Bakura muses over the thought but tightens his grip when he feels Malik jump again. Bakura stares down at Malik, a bit stunned from his fearful state, and begins to rub small circles on his shoulder. A loud scream draws Bakura's attention back to the movie as one of the useless characters gets killed off by the psychotic Santa.

"Who gave Santa a chainsaw?" He mumbles aloud, realising that he missed a fair chunk from the thriller.

Ryou only shushes him and returns all focus back to the movie, much to Mariku's disappointment. Sighing quietly, Bakura returns his attention to Malik seeing as how the terrified Egyptian returns to staring at the screen fearfully. It may seem odd but Malik looks very… pretty when he is terrified. His lavender eyes are huge, twinkling as rare jewels while shining behind his curtain of silky blond hair. His dark flawless skin contrasts against his light features, even if he is slightly paler than usual. Bakura knows that he does fancy Malik, but unfortunately for him Malik is a bit oblivious to his affections.

Hearing a rather annoying scream of pain from the movie, Bakura decides to look up and see what all of the screaming is about. To his surprise, the main character is lying on the floor in a pool of his own crimson blood. It seems that the crazy Santa had grabbed the main guy's- whose name Bakura didn't care to remember- gun and shot him through the heart with it. How much has Bakura missed? Slowly the main character's eyes lose their shine, clouding over as death took its toll. Santa slowly lowers the gun with his shoulders shaking, and slowly creeps his head towards the camera. His eyes make direct contact with any, and everyone who watches before the screen fades to black.

The room remains quiet as the credits roll past on the screen. Malik seems dead set on staring at the screen, afraid to look away incase that insane Santa appears out of nowhere. Ryou breaks into a huge grin as he leans back into Mariku's chest. Mariku grins and begins stroking Ryou's hair in a surprisingly loving way.

Bakura decides to break the silence by saying, "Well that was a… different choice for a Christmas movie."

Looking over Bakura, Ryou grins excitedly. "Wasn't it fascinating? This is one of my favourite Christmas movies." He says dreamily, a goofy smile etched onto his face.

Bakura chuckles until he feels Malik fidget slightly until escaping from Bakura's grasp. "Next time I think we should vote on the movie…" He mutters.

"Oh Malik, I'm so sorry! I didn't think you would hate the movie." Ryou hastily apologizes, for he truly did not think that Malik would be affected by it.

Mariku just shrugs his shoulders and smirks over at Malik. "Don't worry Malik, next time we can watch the Barbie Nutcracker special if you want."

As Ryou chastises his boyfriend for being too harsh Malik flushes in embarrassment. "Shut up Mariku. This movie was not what I expected for a Holiday one." He states, trying to defend his wimpy actions.

"Why were you so freaked Malik? I thought you liked scary movies." Bakura asks, cutting Mariku off for what was most likely another insult towards Malik.

Sighing quietly, Malik shrugs his shoulders. "Blood, gore, and mindless violence is fine, it's the mind stuff that I hate. I've never like being scared mentally." He mutters, giving Mariku a distasteful look.

Raising a think brow, Bakura turns his attention towards Mariku to see if he will offer up an explanation. "Yeah it's true. I used to do that when we shared a body. I am a master at the art after all… but even before I was there he's had that issue."

'Ah that makes sense. Ryou had trust issues for a while after we parted… it figures that Malik would be kind of messed up from the experience.' Bakura looks over at Malik as the Egyptian gets up and stretches.

"Mariku and I should probably head out now, it's getting pretty late." Malik says trying to read the clock in the dark.

Bakura, being the intelligent fellow that he is, gets up and turns the lights back on. "Actually it's pretty early I'd say. It's two in the morning." He states, glancing at the clock hanging over on the wall.

"It's that late already? You two should just crash here then, we do have the space after all with the spare rooms." Ryou offers trying, and failing, to get out of his boyfriend's grasp.

Mariku smirks, picking Ryou up bridal style, while standing up. "I second the idea. If you two need us, we'll be in Ryou's room." And with that Mariku leaves, carrying a blushing Ryou with him.

Bakura shakes his head until he notices Malik standing there rather awkwardly. When he was about to ask what Malik needs, the Egyptian speaks up. "Could I ask you something?"

"Do you want to sleep in my room?"

Malik flushes darkly before glaring at Bakura. "No, I wasn't scared that much thank you very much," He huffs proudly. "What I was going to ask was why you were so nice to me during the movie. Why not just make fun of me like Mariku did?"

Staring into Malik's deep lavender eyes, he sighs tiredly. "I noticed that you were freaking and I figured I'd try and… well… comfort you. I just thought there must have been a reason as to why you reacted so strangely out of character." Bakura explains.

Malik remains silent for a minute or two before letting out a small smile. "Well thank you then, for not making fun of me."

"… you're welcome." Bakura says a little awkwardly.

They stand still, both unsure of what to say next. Malik appears to want to ask something, but seems a little hesitant in doing so. He sighs quietly and cautiously glances at Bakura. "…could I sleep in your room tonight?"

Bakura chuckles, and nods his head, beckoning to embarrassed boy to follow him. "Sure, you can sleep with me if you _really_ want too."

Malik flushes darkly and glares, but follows Bakura. "You know I didn't mean that. We're just friends." He huffs, walking past Bakura to stomp up the stairs.

Bakura's eyes watch Malik's retreating form as he lets out a challenging smirk. "Right, just friends."

**Welcome to the end of the fic. Did you enjoy your movie? XD I made up **_**Santa's Night to Slay**_** so I apologize if it made no sense._. I just let whatever popped in my head become its plot (plot where?)**

**I originally planned on writing a multi-chapter fanfic with these guys but I got stuck on the prologue T.T so I've decided to take the cute scenes and make a bunch of oneshots instead that can relate with each other. So if you wanted to read **_**Snow Day**_** then have fun! (hinthint)**

**Well I hoped you enjoy the fanfic. Review, flame, honesty is the best policy in my book ;D Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
